The present disclosure relates generally to an audio amplifier. An amplifier is an electronic device that increases the voltage, current, or power of a signal. Audio amplifiers are used in audio equipment of all kinds such as speakers, hearing aids, mobile phones, home theatre audio systems, and electric guitars. When an audio amplifier is pushed to create a signal with more power than its power supply can produce, it will amplify the signal only up to its maximum capacity, at which point the signal simply “cuts” or “clips” at the maximum capacity of the amplifier. The extra signal which is beyond the capability of the amplifier is simply cut off, resulting in a sine wave becoming a distorted square-wave-type waveform, thus causing audio distortions and potential speaker damage due to bigger averaged output power than the driven speaker is normally rated.